


I Do Not Understand But...

by Terminal_End



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Wolfgang Bogdanow, Aromanticism, F/M, Guns mention, Hospital, M/M, Swearing, alcohol mention, crime mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminal_End/pseuds/Terminal_End
Summary: My friends may not understand me but they made it clear that they respect me. I realized how unfair I was to them.Written while listening to :https://soundcloud.com/stone-mcknuckle/undertale-battle-against-a-true-hero-remixhttps://soundcloud.com/radixmusics/undertale-ost-098-battle-against-a-true-hero-lyrical-adaptation





	I Do Not Understand But...

Will was in a hospital.

Felix in the bed in front of him. He knew it was Felix because Wolfgang was beside Will.

Tubes and electronics all around them.

“What happened to him?”

“We were too reckless. Should’ve known that they would come for us.”

“Is it serious?”

“Shotgun.”

“Shit.” Will looked Wolfgang over. “What did you do?”

Wolfgang smirked with no humor behind it. “We just cracked the most uncrack able safe in the world and borrowed a few diamonds. No big deal.”

Will turned away, eyes back on Felix. “Damn.”

Wolfgang side eyed him; saw Will fidget but stayed silent, somewhat amused by the cop’s wariness.

Being a head mate wasn’t enough to share unsaid thoughts apparently.

“The motherfucker bought _shoes_.”

Will saw the two buy them. Saw Felix bouncing excitedly from one pair to another and choose shoes for Wolfgang.

“Never knew when to stop.”

The memory continued. Bar fight. Wolfgang decked the guy who broke Felix’s nose.

Wolfgang smiled. “Always yelling those words.”

Another fight. They’re kids. Felix slammed a plank over the guy who called Wolfgang a commie. _“Only that two stood against many.”_

“We knew that movie by heart.”

They’re inside, on a couch, _Conan The Barbarian_ playing on an old TV, both of them wide eyed.

Their first meeting, Wolfgang’s nickname, Felix’s impressed _“cool”_ when they shake hands.

Shoot-out. Both of them, guns blazing, grinning like mad lads.

Finally, drunk off their asses, wobbling down a street, holding each other, laughing their lungs off. 

The memories faded. Will turned to Wolfgang who was staring at Felix, leaning forward, hands under his chin, fingers crossed.

“You love him.”

Wolfgang looked sharply at Will and glowered by reflex. He paused; Will was serious.

Guess head mates didn’t share feelings either.

Wolfgang’s irritation was replaced by miserable apprehension. Once again life reminded him that no one understood him. Not even a fellow sensate.

Will saw Wolfgang’s expression change as he turned away.

“No I don’t. I don’t love him the way you understand it.”

No, Will did not understand. He did not understand how one could deny it to someone as close as a sensate.

“How do you love him?”

Wolfgang hesitated. He has never told it to anybody. He knew that no one would understand him. He was afraid of… Wolfgang closed his eyes. He was afraid of not being taken seriously. But he couldn’t admit that either.

“As a person. As a human being. As someone who doesn’t deserve to be chained by…” Wolfgang grimaced “by _your love_.” He said it. He separated _himself_ from _Will_.

Will did not understand what he supposedly wasn’t understanding. All those words “make sense to me”.

“Do they now?”

Will waited but Wolfgang did not continue.

“That’s exactly how I feel about Riley.”

Wolfgang side eyed him. “Would you buy her flowers? Chocolates? Would you go on a cruise with her?”

Will blinked. “Yes?”

Wolfgang clenched his jaw and quickly looked away.

“Well maybe not a cruise, but something smaller like a restaurant maybe. Maybe something of her taste like a trip around Iceland or the UK or the States. Show her the beautiful parts I know and she would show me the beautiful places she knows.”

Wolfgang closed his eyes. “Please stop.”

Will stopped. “You…don’t want that?”

“…No.”

“Yet…” said Will. “You would die for him.” Will confirmed.

“Yes.”

Will thought over that. This love… was different to him. He could imagine it, sort of. Not liking those things. But he couldn’t imagine someone not wanting to do them after falling in love to the point where one would die for the other. No, he didn’t understand it. But…

“Well alright. I’ll have it in mind. I won’t bother you with it.”

Wolfgang opened his eyes and turned to Will. Once again, Will was being serious. Although he didn’t understand him, Will was ready and willing to respect Wolfgang over this. It was… soothing, surprisingly.

A smile tugged at Wolfgang’s lips despite himself. “Thank you.”

“Anytime man.”

Will raised his hand. The hospital changed to Will’s apartment.

“Beer?”

Wolfgang took the bottle, grinning. “Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> My friends may not understand me but they made it clear that they respect me. I realized how unfair I was to them.
> 
> Written while listening to :
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/stone-mcknuckle/undertale-battle-against-a-true-hero-remix
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/radixmusics/undertale-ost-098-battle-against-a-true-hero-lyrical-adaptation


End file.
